


Raimon Magic High

by ArionInazuma08



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Kurogane Arashi is a cinnamon roll with a side of evilness, M/M, No Tenma yet?, OC insert, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArionInazuma08/pseuds/ArionInazuma08
Summary: "Victory is nothing when he is not here"Started: September 21, 2020Ended: ???*I do not own the characters nor anything here, only the story itself*I only own one character here named Kurogane Arashi
Comments: 1





	Raimon Magic High

_A life in exchange for victory....._

Raimon won against a large group of evil sorcerers, witches and warlocks and killed its leader, whose intention is to rule the whole world, _the whole universe_ but with the help of their allies, they brought them down, making Raimon be well-known across the Earth for their bravery. But in exchange for that victory, someone had lost it's life, someone that is so dear for the Raimon magic users.

Three years later, the group of magicians was still devastated of their loss, up until a certain person made its way to their life, creating hope and confusion in their hearts.

Will that person mend the hearts of the broken Raimon magicians? Or will he just create false hope for them? Why does he seem to look familiar?

Kurogane Arashi, a new student in Raimon Magic High. Passed the entrance exam and aims to be part of the Magic club's 1st team.

Hope, doubt and confusion is what he gives for the team but that's not all because secrets will also be unvieled. What is the truth that lies behind Arashi's life?

"Secrets cannot be buried forever. Sometimes, it needs some digging to reveal it. Remember, secrets will always rise up, no matter how deep you bury it on the ground."

**Author's Note:**

> © Credits to Level-5, Yabuno Tenya and Shugakukan who created the video game, the manga series and the publisher of the manga.


End file.
